Whataya Want From Me
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Mya sits at the bar remembering her past with a certain English Pirate and the situations that lead her to now being alone. However, upon leaving she runs into said Englishman.    Song "Whataya Want From Me" Adam Lambert


**Whataya Want From Me**

Mya sighed, sitting at the bar twirling her finger around the lip of her glass. She remembered long ago, the first time she'd come into this bar. That's when she met him. He was perfect in every way, or, to her he was, though feared by everyone else. He was the baddest pirate on the seas, and she'd fallen for him. Little to say, he fell for her too.

Arthur strode into the bar, a confident grin on his face. The bar tender eyed him sceptically, as he sat at the bar, demanding his drink. Mya sat in the back corner, watching curiously. She was suddenly intrigued by the stranger, not sure what to think of him. He was to neat, to proper, and yet he obviously marked himself as a pirate.

He turned on his stool to face the rest of the room, his buddies joining him at the bench, before he spotted Mya. His grin widened as he stood, ignoring the yapping of the pirates next to him, he confidently moved toward her, taking the seat across from hers.

"And what would a pretty lady like you be doing in this ratty old bar all alone?" He questioned.

Mya frowned, Her speech caught as she attempted to answer, "I- I..." She began, unable to finish. Her face heated, turning a deep shade of pink before looking away quickly. The words of her mum ringing in her mind 'never trust a pirate'.

_Hey, slow it down _

_whataya want from me _

_Whataya want from me _

_Yeah, I'm afraid _

_whataya want from me _

_Whataya want from me_

Needless to say she found her self a few drinks later, talking with the pirate as if he were an old friend. And than waking in the captain's quarters of his ship, clothes strewn across the floor and Arthur asleep next to her. Standing sharply from where she sat, her fell back again, her head spinning from the drinks of the night before. Steadying herself carefully, she turned where she sat to the port hole window, open to the vast sea, the harbor drifting further and further away.

A small smile crossed her lips, surprising her, she didn't really care. How much she longed to be free from her binds at home.

_Just don't give up _

_I'm workin it out _

_Please don't give in, _

_I won't let you down _

_It messed me up, _

_need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, whataya want from me _

_Whataya want from me _

_Whataya want from me_

She'd spent several years on the ship with Arthur, becoming a pirate herself, but eventually, he began to become more distant. Less associated with much of anything. One morning, Mya woke to find they had landed on a small port. But it wasn't there usual raid and plunder, the shore was actually really calm, and she couldn't place why until Arthur walked in, slowly, hesitantly. A clear, disappointed frown on his face.

Mya frowned, "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Mya," He started slowly, "I've brought you home."

Mya burst into laughter, "Home, Arthur, what home?" His face didn't change and Mya's smile disappeared quickly, "Your not joking. Arthur, What happened?"

He hesitated before answering, "I don't know if I can do this anymore, and I really don't want you involved in what's coming." He tried to explain.

Mya frowned, "But Arthur, I'm already involved."

"Not with this," He stated, not looking at her.

"Did I do something?" She started, ready to blame herself for anything that was to come and he shook his head.

"No, It was my fault actually." He replied, "I just don't want anything to happen to you because of my foolishness."

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see) _

_that baby you're beautiful _

_And there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you) _

_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah) _

_but thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly __(it perfectly)_

She knew he'd changed sense then, though she didn't see him anymore. He wasn't the ruthless pirate anymore, but a proper, gentlemen. Or what he would like to call himself. He was cynical, he didn't trust much of anyone anymore, and he would never say why. For what reasons he might have changed.

Mya let out a sigh, her glass hitting the counter slightly the bar tender turned to her slightly.  
>"Would you like me to refill that?" he asked.<p>

Mya shook her head, "No, I was just leaving." She stated quietly, earning a nod before he turned his back to her once again.

She wasn't paying attention when she ran into someone as she was walking out. He was slightly taller than she, sandy blond hair, emerald, leafy green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him.

"Mya?" He started, staring at her in disbelief. His bright red coat was replaced with a green sweater vest and a light, sky blue formal shirt. His tights, with dark gray slacks. He dressed as if he'd just come back from a meeting of some sort of importance.

Mya frowned, "Arthur," She mumbled, looking away quickly before attempting to pass him, but she was stopped when he grabbed her arm, keeping her from moving any further.

_There might have been a time _

_When I would let you slip away _

_I wouldn't even try _

_But I think you could save my life_

Mya stopped, but didn't look at him, her eyes filling with tears slightly.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Mya, please, don't leave again." He requested quietly.

Mya's fist clinched at her side, her eyes squeezed shut. "You think I wanted to leave?" She started quietly. Arthur fell silent. He knew well it was never her decision, but it was his, and only his. But it was because at the time, he was to ashamed to admit he loved her. He didn't want her to be hurt any more, never realizing, he was the one who hurt her the most. That day he made her leave.

"No," He answered quietly, letting her go, "It was my fault."

Mya turned to face him, shock in her eyes. Knowing the boy's pride, she had not expected him to admit it.

"Arthur?" She started quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Taking him off guard, she pressed her lips squarely on his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He returned it, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. He wasn't going anywhere this time.

_Just don't give up _

_I'm workin' it out _

_Please don't give in, i won't let you down _

_It messed me up, _

_need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) _

_whataya want from me (whataya want from me) _

_whataya want from me_


End file.
